Reanimation strikes again
by otakufan375
Summary: The White Zetsu that was attached to Black Zetsu performs the reanimation jutsu and brings back oild friends that are forced to fight against the Leaf village.
1. Neji vs Hinata

It was night time in the leaf village and everyone was fast asleep. However no everyone was asleep. A lone figure was at the cemetery in the leaf village and the figure was a white Zetsu. It was the white Zetsu that shared a body with black Zetsu and white Zetsu was looking around for specific bodies. White Zetsu was able to get what he wanted and took the bodies that he wanted to use. He was able to learn the reanimation jutsu and he took the bodies that he thought would be perfect for attacking the leaf village.

White Zetsu decided to test the reanimation on a random person and that person just so happened to be Rock Lee. Rock Lee was shocked to see a white Zetsu here and took a battle stance. White Zetsu put his hands together and a casket came out of the ground. Lee froze when he saw this. Somehow this Zetsu know the reanimation jutsu. Zetsu disappeared into the ground and left the casket there. As soon as the person inside the casket appeared Lee froze when he saw who it was.

"Neji?" Lee asked

"Lee? Is that you? You look different" Neji said

"You've been dead for a long time Neji" Lee said

"I see" Neji said

Neji felt his body move on his own and he warned Lee.

"Look out!" Neji warned

Lee was able to dodge and Lee was able to deliver a fierce kick that pushed him back. Neji looked at Lee and praised him.

"You've gotten stronger Lee" Neji said

"I'm jonin now and I must be strong in order to protect everything that is precious to me" Lee said

Neji didn't say anything and felt his body move on its own again. He did the Hyuuga stance and this was something that Lee was familiar with.

"Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams 64 palms"

Lee knew that he needed to counter with his own taijutsu. He crossed his arms and opened the sixth gate in his body.

"Sixth gate! Gate of joy open!" Lee said

" _Lee can open the sixth gate? It wouldn't surprise that he can open all of them"_ Neji thought

"This battle will settle the promise that we both made back then" Lee said

"Promise?" Neji said

Neji then remembered what Lee was talking about.

[FLASHBACK.]

"Lee the next time we fight we should go all out and then we'll see which fighting style is stronger. Your strong fist or my gentle fist" Neji said

[FLASHBACK END.]

"I see so we're settling that promise right now. I wish it wasn't under these circumstances but it can't be helped" Neji said

Neji charged at him preparing to strike Lee with his 64 palm attack. Lee was able to dodge all of them and then he performed his jutsu.

"Morning peacock!"

Lee started to throw fist and they were on fire. Neji wasn't able to dodge it and took it head on. Lee then finished off with his own taijutsu technique that he came up after opening the sixth gate.

"Leaf hot wind!"

Lee's entire leg was on fire and Neji was hit again. Neji couldn't get up and his body was cracked and the paper from the body was shedding.

"You defeated me" Neji said

"I had to, it was the only way to protect the village" Lee said

"Please seal me away before it's too late" Neji said

"I will find someone who know a sealing technique" Lee said

White Zetsu appeared again and trapped Neji back in the casket. Much to Lee's shock.

"I still need him, bye" Zetsu said

Zetsu sunk in the ground before Lee could stop him.

"Wait stop!" Lee said

Lee reported what was going on to Naruto and he had everyone in the village evacuate.

White Zetsu was on the move when he was Hinata with her two children, Boruto and Himawari. He smiled and jumped in their way to block their path.

"Hello, are you prepared to taste our revenge?" White Zetsu said

White Zetsu then noticed Hinata's eyes.

"So you're a Hyuuga huh?" Zetsu said

"What is that thing?" Boruto asked

"Mom! I'm scared!" Himawari said

"Stay back you two I'll take him on" Hinata said

White Zetsu started to laugh when he heard what Hinata said.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked

"I'm not the one that you're gonna be battling" White Zetsu said

White Zetsu put his hands together and a wooden casket rose up from the ground.

"Reanimation?" Hinata asked

"That's right and this will be your opponent! Bye!" Zetsu said

Zetsu sunk to the ground and disappeared. The casket's lid opened and fell down and the body that was inside the casket came out and Hinata was horrified to see who it was that she would be fighting. The person in front of her had long hair that was in a low ponytail and his were white.

"Who is that?" Boruto asked

"Mama, do you know him?" Himawari asked

"Neji" Hinata said

The two children were shocked to hear her say that. Himawari was more shocked than Boruto was.

"That's Neji?" Himawari said

Neji opened his eyes and saw a woman in front of him. He saw the blue hair and white eyes. He was shocked to see that the woman in front of her was Hinata.

"Lady Hinata" Neji said

"Neji" Hinata said

"You look different Hinata, you've really grown up" Neji said

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said

Neji then looked down at the two children that were behind Hinata.

"Who are they?" Neji asked

"They are my children" Hinata said

"Children?" Neji asked

"Yes, me and Naruto got married and had two beautiful children" Hinata said

"I see then I don't have to worry about you. Naruto will keep you safe" Neji said

Neji felt his body moving on his own and was charge at Hinata.

"Look out Hinata!" Neji said

Neji brought his palm forward but Hinata was able to block it. Neji could tell that the once weak Hyuuga was a lot stronger. Naruto managed to appear and he was shocked to see a reanimated Neji battling Hinata.

Everyone looked and saw Naruto appear. He was shocked to see his wife battling the Neji.

"Neji" Naruto said

"Naruto, it's been a long time" Neji said

"It sure has, I would usually be happy to see my old friends appear but seeing you like this is sad" Naruto said

"Dad" Boruto said

"Daddy" Himawari said

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Neji" Naruto said

Neji noticed the white coat that he was wearing and smiled.

"Naruto, you're the Hokage now, aren't you?" Neji asked

"Yes, and as Hokage everyone in this village is my family" Naruto said

Neji just smiled. His respect for Naruto was even higher than it was before.

"Hinata take the kids and get out of here, I'll take care of Neji said

"No" Hinata said

Naruto looked back at his wife with confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, please let me fight Neji by myself" Hinata said

Naruto was shocked to see that Hinata wanted fight Neji alone.

"There's no way I'm letting you take him on alone" Naruto said

"Please Naruto. Please let me do this. I have a reason for doing this" Hinata said

"What reason is that?" Naruto asked

"I want to show Neji my strength, please Naruto. Please let me fight him alone. I don't want anyone to interfere in this fight" Hinata said

Naruto just looked at his wife for a moment and smiled. He made his decision.

"Alright Hinata, You take him on alone" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto" Hinata said

Hinata turned back to face Neji and took the Hyuuga stance. Neji did the same thing. Both of them activated their Byakugan.

"You really want to fight me on your own?" Neji asked

"Yes, because I want to show you how strong I've become" Hinata said

The two of them started to trade blows with each other. Naruto remember this fight as well. They were doing the same moves like they did back at the chunin exams. Naruto saw that the Hinata back then didn't have the power to defeat Neji. He was confident that Hinata had the power to defeat him this time.

They both did another stance and they charged at each other again. They both shouted their jutsu at the same time.

"8 trigrams 64 palms!"

They tried to hit each other with the technique but since both of their jutsu were the same they canceled each other out and both of them were left untouched.

"You've truly gotten stronger Hinata, I'm proud of you" Neji said

"Thanks Neji, I've worked hard with everyone to get this strong. They are the reason for my current strength" Hinata said

Naruto smiled at Hinata's words. He remembered when would find himself thinking the same thing.

Neji took another stance and Hinata saw that it kind of looked like the 64 palm stance but the stance was different.

"8 trigrams 128 palms!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She had no idea that Neji was able to double the amount blows for the 64 palm technique. Of course Hinata had a surprise up her sleeve too. Neji charged at her and was read to strike her. Neji was already aware of 64 palm guard technique but she was able to make it more advanced like Neji did with his attack.

"8 trigrams 128 palm guard!"

Neji was shocked that Hinata was able to double the guard move that rivals the rotation. Neji felt needles pierce his body before he could get any closer. He was pinned to the wall and he couldn't move. Hinata then performed another technique.

"Eight trigrams twin lions crumbling attack"

Neji was shocked to see that the chakra from the jutsu wasn't its usually blue color. Instead it was purple.

"Purple chakra?" Neji said in shock

Hinata struck Neji with the move but Neji was far from being defeated.

Hinata knew that Neji was really strong so she had to unleash everything that she had. She put her hands together and started to glow blue.

"Pressure point removal"

Hinata now had a blue aura around her body. Neji was looking at her in shock. He never knew that such a technique existed in the Hyuuga clan. He looked at her and saw that she kind of looked like Lee and Guy when the open the eight gates.

"Eight trigrams raging water lions!"

Hinata's fist had the lions on them but they were made out of water this time. Neji prepared his counter attack.

"8 trigrams mountain crusher"

The two jutsu collided with each other and it created a huge explosion. Both Hyuuga member were forced back by the shock wave.

" _She's a lot faster than before. What kind of training did she go through to get to this point? It doesn't matter. What matters right now is that she needs the power to stop me"_ Neji thought

Hinata formed lions in her hands again and this time the lions had swords. Neji was couldn't believe that Hinata's chakra control was this advanced. Her chakra control even surpassed his own.

"Gentle step twin lion swords"

Neji started to spin and a blue chakra shield appeared around him.

"Eight trigrams rotation!"

Hinata's attack was blocked by Neji's rotation. Hinata went after him again and this time she managed to break through. Neji was sent quite far but he was able to land on his feet. Hinata knew that she had to get even stronger. She started to absorb nature energy but this was completely different from sage mode. Neji was looking at her and saw that the Byakugan princess was absorbing nature energy.

"She's absorbing nature energy. Did she become a sage like Naruto?" Neji asked

Neji saw that Hinata's Byakugan was completely different from before. Her Byakugan had a yin-yang symbol on them there was also some kanji writing surrounding the symbols. Neji also noticed that Hinata's chakra was rainbow colored.

"Aratani Byakugan!"

Hinata charged and Neji made his move as well. Neji went first.

"Eight trigrams air palm"

Hinata used her chakra and formed bladed in her hands.

"Eight trigrams vacuum blade"

She blocked the air palm and hit Neji with it. Neji managed to come up with a counter attack.

"Eight trigrams double air palm"

Neji released an air palm from both of his hands and Hinata was hit but she managed to regain her balance and launch her next attack. She formed swords again and was able to hurl them at Neji.

"Eight trigrams air blade"

"Rotation!"

Neji's rotation managed to stop it and Hinata decided to use her next move and she had make it count.

"Eight trigrams lion vacuum palm"

Neji dodged it but he was unable to dodge or block the next one that was sent his way. Hinata needed to use her strongest jutsu. There's was no way that Neji could avoid this.

"Gentle step: Lion manifestation"

Hinata's chakra surrounded her and it was as big as a tailed beast.

"Hinata, you've surpassed me in strength" Neji said

The giant lion hit Neji and created a huge shock wave. Neji was on the ground. Hinata managed to pin him with her final jutsu.

"Water needle secretion"

With Neji pinned like this he was defeated at last. Hinata was relieved that it was over because she was pretty much out of chakra.

"You've truly gotten strong Hinata" Neji said

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Neji like this.

"Don't look at me like that, smile and continue being the kind ninja that you are" Neji said

"Boruto and Himawari please don't cause too much trouble" Neji said

"Naruto please continue to look after everyone" Neji said

They all nodded. Neji was now truly at peace and his body disappeared.

BIG SHOUTOUT TO MATTWILSON83 ON DEVIANTART BECAUSE MOST OF THE JUTSU IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO HIM.


	2. Father vs son

Kakashi was helping the citizens evacuate and they were hiding somewhere underground. Luckily there hasn't been any casualties and the damage the leaf village suffered was minor but He knew that White Zetsu needed to be stopped at all cost. Just as Kakashi was about to move to another part of the village White Zetsu appeared before him and he was smiling sinisterly at him.

"Not so fast, this is as far as you go!" Zetsu said

"What are you after?" Kakashi asked

"Revenge, I will also revive Kaguya while I'm at" Zetsu said

"Like I'll let that happen" Kakashi said

White Zetsu summoned two caskets and one of them opened while the other one remained closed. Kakashi was shocked to see who it was. It was Rin Nohara, his old teammate.

"Have fun!" Zetsu said as he disappeared

Rin stepped out and opened her eyes. Standing in in front of her was a man that looked like grown up version of Kakashi. When she got a better look at him she saw that it really was Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" Rin asked

"Rin" Kakashi said

"What happened?" Rin asked

"You're dead Rin and you're being controlled to attack the village because someone summoned you with the reanimation jutsu" Kakashi said

Rin was flabbergasted to hear that she was being controlled by someone to attack the hidden leaf. She was angry that she was being used to attack her home.

"Kakashi please stop me, don't worry I'm already dead" Rin said

"I know, don't worry you'll be relieved soon" Kakashi said

Rin saw that Kakashi no longer had the sharingan that Obito gave him.

"Kakashi, what happened to your sharingan?" Rin asked

Kakashi told Rin everything that happened in the fourth great shinobi war. Rin was shocked but she managed to keep a straight face.

"I see, I'm sorry" Rin said

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said

Rin felt her body move on its own and charged at Kakashi with a chakra scalpel. Kakashi managed to dodge all of the attacked that was being thrown at him. Kakashi managed to grab Rin's wrist and tossed her. She landed her feet. Rin looked at her old teammate. She saw that he was a lot stronger than he was back then. Rin then heard a voice in her head.

"Let's spice things up" Zetsu said

Rin made a chakra cloak surround her and Kakashi saw this as well.

"That must be the three tails chakra cloak" Kakashi said

Rin charged at him with blinding speed. Kakashi managed to get out of the way and formed lightning in his hand.

"Purple Lightning"

Rin was hit and Kakashi finished her with his next move. He trained his chakra control and was able to properly use the lightning blade without the assistance of his sharingan.

"Lightning blade!"

Kakashi stabbed Rin in the chest with this move and Rin could no longer move.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry" Rin said

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't protect you back then" Kakashi said

"No, I made the decision to ram myself into your lighting blade. I didn't want to be used to destroy the village" Rin said

"Please rest in peace from now on" Kakashi said

"Thank you and I'll tell Obito that you said hello after I'm done scolding him" Rin said

"Thanks Rin" Kakashi said

Rin disappeared. The other casket opened and Kakashi turned around to see that the other person that he was gonna fight was his father.

"Is that you Kakashi?" Sakumo asked

"Dad" Kakashi said

"It is you Kakashi, my how you've grown" Sakumo said

"I want to be happy to see you too but you're dead" Kakashi said

"So I'm being forced to fight my own son huh?" Sakumo asked

Kakashi looked at his father and waited for him to make his move.

"Alright then, Kakashi show what kind of shinobi that you've become" Sakumo said

"I will" Kakashi said

The two of them got into a taijutsu match and Sakumo was impressed that his son was this strong. He was also proud that his son has grown into a fine shinobi. Sakumo backed away and this time he was going to using ninjutsu.

"Lightning style: Lighting bullets" Sakumo said

Sakumo spit some big bullets from his mouth and they were made of lightning. He was launching several of them at once. Kakashi was able to avoid them and launched his own jutsu.

Kakashi formed two wolves in his hands. It was similar to Hinata's twin lion fists except they were shaped like wolves and they were made out of lightning.

"Twin Lightning fang"

Kakashi ran towards his father and attacked him but he was able to avoid it.

"You're gonna have to move faster than that if you want to catch me" Sakumo said

Kakashi charged at him again and moved a faster than he did before. This time he was able to hit his father with his technique. The wolves were gone but the lightning remained.

"Twin lighting fists"

Sakumo countered with his own jutsu.

"Wind style: pressure damage"

A large amount of wind was headed his way and Kakashi changed the color of his lightning.

"Purple lightning fists"

Kakashi managed to dodge the wind and subdued his father with his jutsu. Sakumo was no longer able to move.

"You've truly gotten strong Kakashi" Sakumo said

"It's all thanks to my comrades" Kakashi said

"You've also changed for the better. Looks like I don't need to worry about you after all. I'll tell your mom that you said hello" Sakumo said

"Thanks dad" Kakashi said

Sakumo disappeared and Kakashi was by himself again and he moved forward to look for more people that might not have made it out.

MEANWHILE WITH GUY.

Guy was fighting some of the clones that Zetsu made. This White Zetsu was able to make new clones of himself like it was nothing. Guy had his damaged leg replaced with prosthetic one and that allowed him to become a ninja once more. As Guy fought off the armor the real white Zetsu appeared and Guy wasn't able to tell that if he was the real one or if he was another clone.

"Have fun with this one might guy" Zetsu said

Zetsu disappeared and a casket appeared. Guy was shocked to see that the one inside the casket was his father Might Duy.

"Where am I?" Duy asked

"Father" Guy said

"Hmm?" Duy looked and saw Guy there

Duy looked forward and saw that there was someone who looked almost like him. Duy's eyes widened when he realized who was standing in front of.

"Is that you Guy?" Duy asked

"It's me, dad" Guy said

"You've really grown up since the last time I saw you. But how am I here? I thought I died" Duy said

"You did die your under the reanimation jutsu" Guy said

"Reanimation huh? Well if what you said is true then you have to stop since I don't have control over my actions" Duy said

"I know that" Guy said

Duy noticed Guy's leg and wondered what happened to him.

"What happened to your leg?" Duy asked

"I shattered it after opened the gate of death" Guy said

Duy's eyes widened in shock when he heard that his son managed to open all eight gates.

"But opening all eight gates kills you, how did you survive?" Guy said

"Our current hokage saved me back then and thanks to him I'm here" Guy said

"Well, I'm glad that you still have your flames of youth and you need to use them to stop me" Duy said

Duy charged at Guy and Guy did the same thing. They performed the same move and crashed into each other.

"Leaf hurricane"

They were now getting into a taijutsu match and Guy was able to get the upper hand and Duy almost lost his balance but he was able to keep going. Punches and kicks were sent back and forth towards each other.

"Severe leaf hurricane"

Guy was able to create a strong gust of wind to blow Duy back by kicking the air. Duy managed to land on his feet.

"Eight gates open"

Duy was now shrouded in a red aura. Guy knew that the advantage of opening all eight gates for his father was that he wasn't going to die since he was already dead. Guy was still alive and if opened all the gated he'll die. He didn't want to depend Naruto to save him again like he did. Guy had an idea on how to defeat him without the gate of death.

"Seventh gate: gate of shock open!"

"The gate of death is the most powerful gate you cannot defeat me with the seventh gate" Duy said

"Don't underestimate me, dad. I'll show that I'm capable of knocking out you gate of death" Guy said

Duy started to charge at Guy. Guy could tell that his father was about to use the evening elephant technique.

"First step"

Guy managed to dodge it and aimed at his father.

"Afternoon tiger"

Duy dodged it but the shockwave caught him off guard and that's all that Guy needed to finish him off.

"Morning peacock!"

With a flash fiery punches Guy managed to hit Duy several times.

"And now for combination attack"

Guy combined his Afternoon tiger with his morning peacock. The tiger was on fire and Duy had no chance of dodging it. He took the attack at full force and he was defeated by Guy's combination attack.

Duy looked up as his son and smiled that he was defeated by him.

"That was a splendid display of taijutsu son" Duy said

"Thank you dad. I was able to become a jonin thanks to all the training I did" Guy said

Duy's eyes widened when heard that his son was a jonin.

"Guy, you're a jonin?" Duy asked

"Yes and I'm one of the best" Guy said

"A taijutsu user like me was only able to keep the rank of a genin. To hear that my own son surpassed me has made me happy" Duy said

"I have student who's just like you and me. He was unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu so he wanted to become a shinobi that used only taijutsu. He's jonin as well" Guy said

Duy had tears rolling down his face. He was truly happy that taijutsu masters were being born.

"That makes me feel relieved. I'll say hi to your mom when I return" Duy said

"Thanks" Guy said

They both gave each other the "Nice Guy pose" before Duy disappeared. When he saw that his father was Guy said one final thing before he headed off to another battle.

"Your sacrifice left a big impression on me and flames of youth. If you hadn't done what you did back then I wouldn't be the man that I am today. Thanks for everything Dad and rest in peace" Guy said

Guy then headed off to another location in the leaf to fight another Zetsu army.


End file.
